Lost Celebrations Part 2 Salvaged on Marvenius
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: Judy and Don continue to struggle with their relationship as the Robinsons encounter a society that is destined to affect their future. Read Part 1 first
1. Introduction

**Lost Celebrations **

**Introduction**

**Professor John Robinson** (Guy Williams): Doctorate in Astrophysics and Planetary Geology. Interested in sports including football and fencing. Birthdate 1/14/57

**Maureen Robinson** (June Lockhart): Doctorate in Biochemistry. Interested in cooking, hydroponics and gardening. Birthdate 6/25/58

**Dr. & Dr. Robinson **were married on 6/10/77

**Judy Robinson** (Marta Kristen): Wanted to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing. Birthdate 2/26/78

**Penny Robinson** (Angela Cartwright): Interested in zoology, classical music and literature. Birthdate 9/9/85

**Will Robinson** (Bill Mumy): Interested in geology, electronics, singing and playing the guitar. Birthdate 2/1/87

**Major Don West** (Mark Goddard): Air Force major. Interested in flying, cars and contact sports. Birthdate 7/24/73

**Dr. Zachary Smith** (Jonathan Harris): US Space Core staff psychologist. Specialized in Environmental Space Psychology. Birthdate 11/6/45

**Robot **(Voice of Dick Tufeld)

**Launch date of the Jupiter 2:** 10/16/97

The above information was lifted from a website by M.Z. Gates who summarized the biographies from the book The Alpha Control Reference Manual that was published in 1986 by William Anchors and Gary Stork.

**DISCLAIMER**: Alas, the above characters do not belong to me, and I would never think of making any money off of them. I'm just reliving my childhood from an adult perspective.

**Original Characters (Appear in Part 2):**

**Appolus** (A blondish Matthew McCaughney type) From a powerful family.

**Phiscus** (A middle aged Peter Graves type) Medical doctor at spa and for Appolus' family

**Kairon **(A youngish Keenu Reeves type) A masseuse at the spa

**Ronon **(A Jake Gyllenhaal type type) A masseuse at the spa

These guys do belong to me (the characters, not the actors)

**Story Rating:** If using the movie guide,I would rate this story as PG13

By the way, this is basically about the Judy/Don pairing. And now on with the story...

**Lost Celebrations**

**Part 2**

**Salvaged on Marvenius**

**Prologue**

As you may recall, the crew of the Jupiter 2 hastily left the deutronium planet during a major earthquake that damaged their ship. Despite sustaining injuries from a cave-in that left him paralyzed, Major West was able to pilot the ship away from the disintegrating mass as they once again headed into the unknown territory of space.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_July 24, 1999_

_Don didn't have much of a celebration today. I take that back. He celebrated fine… Emergency take-off on a disintegrating planet. Flying through the chunks and debris as it was breaking up. Crawling under the console to reconnect some sparking wires. He had a blast! He even has a battle scar from it. It was wonderful. It was the first time I really saw him back to his old self since the quake._

* * *

Four days in space, and the Jupiter, though battered, was holding up. They still had no shields, however, which left them defenseless against any predators. Entering atmosphere would also be a problem, since they wouldn't have the shields to buffer the friction as they landed, not to mention that a landing strut was missing.

They had done what they could inside the ship, but all other work would have to take place outside the ship in EVA, which led to the latest argument between the commander and the pilot. Don insisted that he would be able to work with just the tether and no magnetic gravity boots. John insisted that he wasn't willing to take the risk of sending Don out there at all, and that he would do the work himself. Don's rebuttal was that John had no experience in the needed repairs. He added that not only was he a better mechanic than John, he also had a lot more experience with EVA.

John had no answer to that argument. He thought that could possibly go out together, but worried that if something happened to both of them, no one left inside would have the ability to pilot the ship. And so, they were at an impasse. The one thing they did agree on was that flying lessons were imperative for the rest of the crew.

The group lessons on the basics had been completed. Will, of course, was a natural and anxious for a real life lesson, rather than the simulations they had been running. Penny and Maureen were "textbook" flyers. They learned the basics quickly and had no difficulty as long as nothing unexpected happened. They wouldn't panic, but they were too conservative in their approach. Dr. Smith was a mess. He was inconsistent in whatever he did, sometimes he flew well, and at other times he froze and had no idea what to do. Judy was a puzzle. She had quickly learned the basic flying skills taught in the group lessons. Don thought that she had the improvisational skills to do well in the simulations, and he could see her instincts kicking in, but then she would either doubt herself or panic. Actually he wasn't sure what happened to her, but she would lose total control of the vehicle. And so ended another private lesson.

He pushed away from the console in frustration. "Alright, Judy, that's it. We're just getting on each other's nerves."

Her cheeks reddened in anger. "You don't have to be so impatient with me, you know."

Glaring at her he replied, "You're just so frustrating! You know what to do. What the hell is stopping you from doing it?"

She met his glare head on and retorted, "Don't get mad at me! I'm doing my best."

"No you're not. You're…" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Oh, forget it."

"Okay, I will!" She did an abrupt about face and ran to her room.

John and Dr. Smith had been observing the entire encounter and Don looked at them quizzically.

"What did I do?"

John incredulously answered, "You don't know?"

"So I lost my temper, but she's really not trying at all. I can't figure out what's wrong with her!"

"May I add my analysis, Major?" inquired Dr. Smith.

"No one's ever been able to stop you before, Zach, so be my guest."

"The tension between the two of you has been building intensely since we left. I have a theory that it is A) unresolved sexual tension and/or B) fear of what can happen if she learns to fly well. Which is it, Major?"

"What can happen if she learns to fly? I don't see a problem there."

John interjected, "She did mention to Maureen that she didn't want you out in EVA checking the hull."

"So maybe she's afraid that if she gets good at flying, you'll let me go out there?"

"Sounds like a good guess."

"Would you?"

"No."

"John, you know I'm going to have to go out there sooner or later."

"I'd rather deal with later."

"You are one stubborn man."

"What do they say? It takes one…"

"…To know one… alright, alright I give up."

"You should go apologize to Judy."

Don nodded and wheeled himself into the elevator.

"Major," Dr. Smith called, "You never addressed Hypothesis A."

"And I'm not going to." He grinned and dropped out of sight.

Don wheeled up to Judy and Penny's bedroom door and knocked several times, but was greeted with silence.

"Come on, Judy, open up. We need to talk."

"Go away."

"No."

"Then you can just stay out there."

He banged on the door in frustration. "Damn it! I'm trying to apologize."

"That's not what it sounds like to me."

"Well if you open the door, maybe I can do a better job of it."

Silence.

"Look, Judy, I'm sorry I got mad at you. Now will you let me in? Please?"

He heard some movement, and then she was at the door. Her eyes were red from crying and she wouldn't give him eye contact. She stepped aside and he backed into the narrow space between the two beds. He patted one of the beds, inviting her to sit near by.

"Let me try again." He put a hand on her cheek and she finally looked in his eyes. "I really am sorry that I lost my temper. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'll try to be more patient next time."

She took his hand from her cheek and held it. "I'm not sure I want there to be a next time."

"Don't tell me that. You've got good flying instincts. All you need to do is get over whatever it is that's stopping you from using them. What do you think it is?"

"Nothing is stopping me. I'm just not as good as you think I am."

He grasped her fingers with the hand she was holding and squeezed. "Uh-uh. I know flying skills when I see them. You have them. You know Dr. Smith had two theories. One is that you're afraid to get good at flying, because then your father will finally let me go outside to check things out. Could that be it?"

"That's part of it. I always worry when you go EVA. Now I'll be twice as scared."

"You know, I'd probably have an easier time of it out there than I do in here, but your father still won't let me go. Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I just… I guess I'm just a little bit stir crazy."

"But it's only been four days."

"I know, but I miss…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the blare of the Jupiter's warning system. Don immediately returned to the flight deck with Judy behind him, and they found John frantically pressing buttons.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"There's been an outer hull breach."

"Where?"

"One of the storage compartments."

"Can we seal it off?"

"I tried, but its not engaging."

"I'll go down and seal it off manually."

"No, you stay here, I'll do it. There's also a ship on the radar. Keep an eye on it. It probably won't be within range for a few hours yet, but I haven't gauged its speed. See what you can make of it."

Don nodded and then turned to where Judy was standing, but she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_July 29, 1999_

_The flight lessons have not been going well. I can't keep my mind on them. I think about why Don's so intent on teaching us to fly and I freeze up. My emotions just grab me because I know that he's worried that he either won't be around to fly or won't be able to fly for some horrible reason. Then my mind really goes into overdrive thinking about us. I miss him so much. He still has this wall around himself. Sometimes I can break through it, but them he slams the wall in place again._

_I miss his touch, his kisses, staring into his eyes. I just want to lie down beside him and feel his body against mine. I had this dream last night that we were making love. It felt so real. We were lying in this huge bed with soft satin sheets. There were candles and roses everywhere. He wasn't paralyzed. He stroked me and kissed me and fully made love to me. It all felt so real. Oh, I want that, I do. God forgive me, but I do. It was so beautiful. Then I woke up and it was all gone._

* * *

The alien ship was still at least two hours away. John had come back from sealing off the storage compartment and decided to call a family meeting. Everyone but Maureen and Judy were on the flight deck. Penny thought Judy was still in their room, so Don volunteered to get her. He found her door partially open, so he called her name and entered, but she wasn't there. He spied her open journal on the bed, and had no intention of reading it, but as he passed it, his eyes caught a few words: _'He wasn't paralyzed... fully made love to me... I want that. God forgive me...'_ The doubts that had been quiet whispers in his head were now screams of anguish. The wall was cemented in place.

The family meeting concerned their options if the alien spaceship approached them. The ship was ten times larger than the Jupiter. Without shields, they were sitting ducks for any aggressive act. They realized that there was little they could do other than broadcast their peaceful intentions first and hope that the other ship understood. Before the meeting was over, they started to receive a series of sounds, much like Morse code, but it was not in a recognizable alphabet. They decided to broadcast back in both Morse code and verbally, hoping that the aliens would understand one or the other.

Before long, the series of sounds that returned from the ship began to make sense, as it was now transmitting in the familiar Morse code. The message from the other ship was non-threatening. In fact it stated that they could see that the Jupiter was damaged and asked if any assistance was needed. John coded back that they needed significant repairs and asked what sort of assistance could be provided. The ship volunteered to bring the Jupiter onto their ship through the use of a tractor beam. They assured John that the ship would be repaired and then they could be on their way.

"Oh, my," Dr. Smith noted, "Maybe they are the inter-galactic equivalent of the Coast Guard. Perhaps they can point us in the right direction to return to Earth."

John gave him a long stare.

"Or Alpha Centauri," he corrected.

Don shook his head. "I don't like this, John. We'll be at their mercy if they tractor us in. What are they going to ask from us in return?"

"We don't have much choice, Don. We need a lot of repairs."

"You know we could do the repairs ourselves if you…"

"No! For the last time, I'm not sending you out there!" John responded in consternation. "They're offering help and I'm taking it. Now, everyone go strap yourselves in. Don, get in your pilot seat."

Don didn't think twice about his response. "You don't need a pilot for this." He turned and went below.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Jupiter was gently pulled into a landing bay and the tractor remained in place until a support could be placed under the missing strut. The Robot analyzed the atmosphere of the alien ship and found it to be compatible with their biology. After opening the hatch, they were all surprised at what awaited them there. A tall, bronzed, blond haired, blue-eyed young man, stood before them. He had the body of a human and the demeanor of someone who had just returned from a California beach vacation. He held a small device in his hand and pressed a button.

"Hello. Welcome to the space ship Salvage. How may we be of service to you?"

John introduced himself, his family, as well as Dr. Smith and Don. He gave a short summary of their plight as well as a list of repairs that was needed.

The man introduced himself to each person individually through the translator, which specified that his name was Appolus. Penny giggled and whispered to Judy that they should call him Apollo. Both Judy and Penny blushed when he kissed their hand in greeting. Don felt his blood pressure rise when he noticed that Appolus stared a bit too long into Judy's eyes when he greeted her. Appolus also shook each male's hand, but when he came to Don, he kept his hands behind his back and simply nodded at him. Don wanted to tell him that paralysis wasn't contagious, but he never had the opportunity to open his mouth as 'Apollo' quickly retreated from him.

They were asked if they would like a tour of the Salvage, and John enthusiastically accepted. As they toured the facility, Don and John were quite mesmerized by the technology, which was beyond anything they had seen before. Seeing their interest, Appolus explained that he would be sure to have someone from the technical crew answer their questions for them.

When they had completed the tour of the lower levels, Appolus explained to John that Don would not have access to the upper decks of the ship, since they were unable to accommodate "the chair with wheels". He suggested that Don return to the Jupiter while he took the group above. Judy protested, but Don was more than happy to escape the condescending attitude of the 'golden boy'. It really wasn't long until they all returned, chattering amongst themselves about how wonderful the tour had been.

Don had kept himself busy while they were away, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He tried to dismiss it as simply feeling left out. He asked, "So, what did I miss?"

Dr. Smith was entranced and gave him a listing of all the exotic foods he had seen on the top deck. Judy was enthusiastic about the beautiful gardens and Penny described the music she had heard being piped over the loudspeakers, saying that it was much like a mall. Maureen and John were impressed by the orderliness and politeness of everyone. Only Will seemed reticent, and Don asked him about his impressions.

Will was reluctant to respond, since everyone else had been so impressed. "Well, it is like a mall, but it's too perfect, if you ask me. There weren't any women around either. It's like only men run the ship."

John intervened. "Well, Will, there are some societies where women are not expected to perform men's work. Maybe the women are on the planet awaiting their men's return."

Don asked, "Don't you think it's strange that a society so advanced technologically, has no, what we would call, handicapped facilities?"

"Maybe their medical science is so advanced, they don't need handicapped facilities?"

Judy crouched next to him and added, "Don, maybe they have a cure for paralysis?"

"I don't think so, Judy. When he introduced himself to me, he wouldn't even offer his hand, let alone look me in the eye. There's something wrong with that."

"I think you're being too sensitive. I'm going to ask about their medical facilities. I don't think we can pass this opportunity up. By the way, he has invited us all to what sounds like a banquet with food, music and dancing. He said that he'll introduce us to the commanders of the different departments on the ship, so that will be a good place for us to make inquiries about their medicine."

Don was doubtful that anything would come of her inquiries, but he didn't want to squelch her enthusiasm. She radiated with energy and happiness, and he wondered if attention from the 'California surfer dude' was causing part of that happiness. He wanted her to be happy. And she was.

* * *

There was a heightened sense of energy in the Jupiter that evening as they prepared for the festivities. Judy looked especially lovely as she left her room to join her parents. She was dressed in a shimmering blue tea length dress that perfectly complimented her eyes. Don gave a low whistle as she entered the room.

"Like it?" she asked as she spun around like a model on a runway.

"Mmm hmm..." he hummed as he nodded.

"Appolus sent these clothes down for us."

Don scowled.

"You're not going dressed like that, are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember 'Golden Boy' telling John that there are no handicapped facilities here?"

"Don't call him that, Don. His name is Appolus."

He rolled his eyes. "How about if I just call him 'The Surfer Dude'?"

Judy's eyes twinkled. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! And you are so cute when you're jealous." She started tickling him.

"Stop!"

She giggled and tickled him even more, but he pulled her hands away and maneuvered her onto his lap. Appolus entered the hatch and stopped abruptly, stunned at the sight before him, but he recovered quickly.

"Good evening, Miss Judy and Robinson Family," he greeted.

"You can speak English!" Penny exclaimed.

"It was quite an easy language to master. Languages are, how would you say, my forte? Are you all ready for the festivities?"

Judy came off Don's lap and said, "I just want Don to change, but that will only take a minute."

"Miss Judy, I explained to your father that we do not have appropriate facilities for someone of Major East's..."

"That's West!" Don interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name is Major West, and I would appreciate it if you would talk with me directly. My legs might not work, but my brain is just fine."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry, but you cannot accompany us."

Judy stood her ground. "If Don can't go, then I'm not either."

"Surely, Miss Judy, one evening away from Major... West... will not cause you harm. Our commanders would be gravely wounded if you do not greet them. I will see what can be done to accommodate him for future festivities, but I'm afraid that nothing can be done for tonight."

Don encouraged Judy. "Go ahead, Judy. I'll be fine. Dinner and dancing? You can't pass that up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Then Appolus took Penny on one arm and Judy on the other and lead them out of the Jupiter.

As Don watched them leave, he asked, "What do you make of him, Robot?"

"My sensors do not detect any hostility from the alien, however, Major West, you are correct in being cautious. The heart rate of Mr. Appolus increased approximately 2.5 beats per minute when he was near Judy Robinson."

"What about Judy's heart rate?"

"I did not sense an increase in Judy Robinson's heart rate, however, her body temperature rose .78 degrees. Penny Robinson's heart rate increased 4.6 beats per minute when she was touched by the alien."

"Hmmm... Thanks for the information."

"Major West?"

"Yes?"

"Judy Robinson's heart rate increases 2.8 beats per minute and her temperature rises .83 degrees when she is near you. Your heart rate increases 2.4 beats and your body temperature, Major West, rises .97 degrees."

"Well, I wish I could get something else to rise along with that."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soft music welcomed them as the group entered the grand ballroom. Dr. Smith immediately approached the food table in delight, and Will followed him. John took his wife's arm protectively and stood by her side. Penny and Judy earned the intense stares of the many uniformed men who lined the room. Penny placed both hands on their escort's arm and felt like a specimen under a microscope. Judy was used to being watched by males in the past and was able to brush the looks aside.

"Mr. Appolus, can you introduce me to whoever is in charge of the medical facilities?"

"Of course, Miss Judy, but first you must do me the pleasure of a dance, then we must eat."

Whirling around the room, Judy found him to be a marvelous dancer. She had no difficulty following his steps, and found that she enjoyed it more than she expected. After the family was seated at a table, John was introduced to the head of the technical and repair department, while Judy was placed next to the commander of the medicine.

Judy was eager to start her conversation with the medical director, named Gannon, and found the translating device easy to use, especially since the conversation was short. She asked what kind of medical facilities were aboard the ship, and he explained that there were only basic supplies, since the injuries that personnel sustained while on board were minor and required nothing more than cleansing and bandaging. He stated that there were more sophisticated facilities on the planet, and, after biological comparisons could be made between the Robinsons and his own species, he would have a better idea of how her 'friend' could be helped.

John had many of his questions answered regarding his thirst for more technical knowledge. In fact, he had a great deal of difficulty getting away from his dinner companion and was irritated to find that his wife's attention was monopolized by many and various men throughout the night, as were the attentions of his daughters. He was finally able to snag Maureen for the final dance and some needed conversation.

Maureen announced, "Thank goodness you're here. I didn't think these men would ever leave me alone."

"I could see that. I suppose they are like sailors who have been out at sea for months on end. What's happening with Judy and Penny?"

"It seems that Appolus approaches Judy every other dance. Penny has been inundated with men. I don't know, John. I feel like our daughters are being courted. I'm worried about Penny's head being turned by all this attention."

"I noticed that Mr. Appolus seems to have been quite taken with Judy. I was surprised that Don encouraged her to come tonight."

"Maybe this is good for them. She'll be able to see that there are other men out there besides Don. Then, hopefully, she can come back to him and really feel that she has made the right choice."

"Do you think she'll come back to him?"

"They belong together, John. You can see it in all their interactions, good and bad."

As he glanced at his oldest daughter, he saw her final partner of the night, Appolus, place a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I just hope you're right."

* * *

Sweat dripped from his face as he completed his final lift on the weight machine. He was drenched from the 5 miles he had finished biking 30 minutes earlier. His muscles tired and sore, he grabbed a towel and made his way back to the galley. He hadn't eaten dinner, and still wasn't hungry, but he at least needed water to replenish all he had lost. It was a hard workout, but he needed it to keep his mind off of what might be happening at the banquet. The problem was, it really didn't help. Visions of Judy in the arms of another man held his mind prisoner. He poured himself a glass of water and heard the clattering of the family returning to their celestial home.

Predictably, Dr. Smith waxed on about the delectable gourmet foods he had consumed that night, but then pulled an unusual fruit from his pocket and handed it to the pilot.

Don was determined to appear nonchalant. "Ah, Zach, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, Major, I was going to save it for myself as a midnight snack, but I can see that you have been hard at work at your exercises and deserve a reward. Eat well and be hearty. Now, I must retire, as my digestive processes have simply exhausted me. Good night all!"

Penny seemed to be the most entranced with the evening, as she gushed that she had never had so much attention from men before.

"Wasn't it wonderful, Judy? All those gorgeous men asking us to dance. I was nervous at first, but they were such great dancers! All I had to do was hold onto their arms, and they whisked me around like I was a doll. Appolus was the best dancer there, and I wanted to dance with him again, but every time I tried to find him, he was dancing with you."

Judy hoped Don had missed that last comment and quickly added, "They were wonderful dancers, but I felt like I was auditioning for something. It was like every man in the room was scrutinizing all three of us. At first it didn't bother me too much, but it got tiresome pretty quickly."

Don caught John's eye and repeated, "All three of you?"

Maureen interjected, "Oh, they probably didn't want me to feel left out. After all, most of John's time was spent talking with the head of the technical and repair department."

Will was munching on a sandwich and complained, "It was like they had never seen women before or something."

John explained, "Well, Will, they have been in space for quite a long time, and men get lonely when there are no women around. I'm sure they're all looking forward to landing back home tomorrow."

Don's jaw dropped. "Home? You mean as in 'their own' planet? What about fixing our ship and letting us go?"

"They don't have the parts to repair the Jupiter, so they'll have to have items specially made for her. I think we can upgrade many of the systems too. I'll go into more detail about it tomorrow. Right now I'd like to spend some time with my beautiful wife. I need to keep her interested in her old husband after dancing with all of those young men tonight."

"Oh, a man after my own heart."

They said their good nights and left to go to their quarters. Penny and Will soon followed.

After an awkward silence, both Judy and Don tried to speak at the same time.

"Did you…?" "What did you…?"

They both laughed nervously, then Judy spoke again. "What did you do tonight, besides exercise?"

"I exercised, and then exercised some more. That's about it." He paused a moment and then quietly added, "Did you have a good time?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay? Judy, you love to dance. You must have had a ball."

"I'll admit it was fun, but I missed you."

"It's okay. You don't have to say that. I just want you to be happy, and you look... radiant."

"It's just been so long since I've had a night like tonight." She knelt beside his chair and murmured, "I really wanted you there, Don."

He took her chin in his hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks... Now, I really need a shower. See you in the morning."

"Good night." She looked longingly after him, knowing that something, probably Appolus, was bothering him, but was unsure of what to do about it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The red glow of the setting sun warmly embraced the travelers as they descended from the Salvage. Appolus led them to their accommodations, explaining that they would be more comfortable away from the ship while it was being repaired. He added that Don would have to stay aboard the Jupiter, however, until accommodations could be modified to suit his special needs. Actually, Don preferred remaining on the ship so he could keep an eye on it, but something still nagged at him about things not being as wonderful as they seemed to the others.

The women were brought into an opulent building that was similar to a spa resort back on Earth. When Maureen learned that there were separate facilities for men and women, she at first balked at not being allowed to stay with her husband, but John soothed her by telling her that she could keep an eye on the girls. Dr. Smith and John were housed in a separate male facility that had the basic necessities, and Will was sent to a children's ward in the same building.

The medical director of the spa, named Phiscus, informed the women that a scan would be performed on them to determine if their inner biology was the same as their own species. They saw no harm in this and the process was innocuous and quick. Afterwards, they were treated to messages and facials and a whirlpool bath that soothed and eased their muscles and minds. Penny was in heaven, as was Maureen, who appreciated these small luxuries. Judy was anxious to speak with Phiscus about Don's physical status, but the medical director had stated that the other men of their group would need to be evaluated before proceeding to assess their "weaker" member.

Only young men staffed the spa, which was a bit embarrassing at first, but the women found them to be quite professional in their approach, almost like medical practitioners. Maureen's masseuse carried a translator device so he and his team could fulfill every whim of the women who were assigned to him. As they were enjoying their massages, Maureen asked why there appeared to be so few women on the planet.

"Unfortunately men have always outnumbered women on our planet. Since there is a devastating disease that is affecting only women, it has reached crisis proportions."

Judy asked, "Gannon said that your medical facilities are quite sophisticated. Can't they find a cure for the disease?"

"Medical procedures can help those who are strong enough to recover. If an illness leaves one weak, nothing can be done for them."

"What do you mean weak?"

"For example the women's disease results in a gradual paralysis of the body. Nothing can be done to help them."

"That can't be true! My fiancé was paralyzed a few months ago and Phiscus promised he would examine him."

"What is a 'fiancé'?"

"He is the one that I have promised to marry or bond with for the rest of my life."

Maureen added, "It's called marriage. Do you have such an institution here, Mr. Uh…?"

"Kairon."

"Mr. Kairon?"

"It would be impossible to maintain an exclusive relationship with one woman. Then there would not be enough 'vessels' for our procreation. We must share in order to propagate our species to the fullest extent possible, because it would be unheard of for a man not to have off-spring."

Penny asked, "Doesn't that cause a problem? I mean, what if a man and woman fall in love with each other, how do they share?"

"There is no choice in the matter. The purpose of women in this society is to become vessels for the men. It is the only honorable way for them to live. In fact it is a high status for them to be chosen by a Tier 1 male. I, unfortunately, am a Tier 3, so I will not have a first choice for a woman, but I am still assured of a vessel. One thing I do not understand. Why would you want to bond with a man who cannot procreate?"

Judy replied, "Because I love him."

* * *

After being put through a series of tests, John and Dr. Smith were asked if they would mind being of service to their society by helping with various jobs for which they were suited. Feeling that they needed to repay their hosts in some manner, they agreed. Will was left to his own devices among the younger males, but he found that they were unfriendly towards him, so he went exploring on his own. No one seemed to pay attention to a young, lone male, and he had free access to many areas of the habitat.

He found a long, dark building that was isolated from the others, and he wondered what went on in the strange looking place. At first he thought it was a hospital, because the people who went in all seemed to be very old, hurt, or in pain. One had a badly broken leg and another was dragged into the building with his legs dangling uselessly behind him. He shuddered at that last sight, because it reminded him of Don. The thing that bothered him the most was that many people went in, but no one came out. He went to the male barracks to speak with his father, but couldn't find him or Dr. Smith, so Will made his way back to the Jupiter.

The clanging of metal against metal could be heard echoing throughout the repair facility, which was fairly deserted. Will found Don trying to attach a piece of metal to cover the breach in the hull, but he was having a difficult time of it.

"Will! Am I glad you're here! I could use your help, because I can't do this by myself."

Will took hold of the metal piece and held it while Don drove the rivets in place. "Don, there's something really wrong on this planet."

"Tell me about it. I've been thinking the same thing, and I haven't even seen anything beyond their ship."

"They sent Mom, Judy and Penny into this place that looked like a palace. Dad, Dr. Smith and I were brought to a building that had only men there, but I slipped out and found this building that's isolated from the rest of the town. I thought it was a hospital, but people go in and nobody seems to come out."

After he drove the last rivet in, Don stopped and asked, "Wait a minute. How do they get in?"

"Two guards come out to take the people in, and they all seem to be really hurt or old. The last one I saw… well the last one reminded me of you."

Don's stomach churned in anticipation. "What do you mean?"

"They dragged him in with his legs just…"

He interrupted, "I get it..." He stared at his rivet gun and added, "We just might have the reincarnation of the Third Reich here."

Will was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Extermination of the weak and infirm. Does your father know any of this?"

"No, I couldn't find him. I guess he and Dr. Smith are out working somewhere."

He tossed the tools aside and spit out, "If I could just get out of this chair, I could do something."

"There are steps everywhere in the town. You know, I did see a few hover bikes. Maybe you can use one of those to get around? They're not too big and I've seen people ride them up and down steps."

"Hover bike… you mean like a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but they don't have wheels. They run on air, and there are a bunch of them right here in the repair yard. I guess they either need to be fixed or are already done."

"On air, huh? Well, I'll take a look if I can get to them. Maybe we can grab one or two. In the meantime, I need you to go back to the barracks. It's close to dinnertime and they might miss you. Try to get your father and Dr. Smith back here, and then we'll decide what to do."

* * *

Dinner was delectable, as usual, for all of the women who were housed in the palace-like spa. Maureen was somewhat disconcerted with the discussion she had earlier in the day with the masseuse, and was anxious to find her husband and return to the Jupiter with her daughters. Before she had a chance to leave, however, Appolus joined them when dessert was served. Maureen hoped that he could tell her the whereabouts of her husband and son, as she needed to speak with them.

"My apologies, Madam, but the men are having their dinner at the moment. At the end of the evening, I will see what I can do to get a message to Mr. Robinson."

Maureen's suspicions were now doubled and she was determined to find a way to escape the overbearing charms of their host. Excusing herself to use the ladies room, she managed to sneak out of the building through a side entrance. Not sure where the men were at the moment, she made her way back to the Jupiter, hoping that Don was still aboard.

Judy was sure that her mother had taken that opportunity to escape, and she took Penny's arm, preparing to follow her. Appolus, however, took that moment to place his arm around her shoulders and whispered that the announcements would soon be made.

"Announcements? For what?" Judy asked.

"Well, the physical examinations of all of the women in the room have been completed, and they will now be told if they have been certified to be vessels for Tier 1, Tier 2 or Tier 3 men. Your mother, due to her advanced age, can only be given to a Tier 3 male. You and your sister, however, have been approved for a male of Tier 1 status. You both have achieved the highest status that a woman can hold in our society. You and your sister will be rewarded most handsomely by our leaders."

Before Judy had a chance to respond, she found that Penny had been escorted out of the room with a small group of young women.

"Where are they taking my sister?"

"She and the other women who have not yet been chosen by a male will be kept in a separate part of this facility until they are claimed."

"I want to stay with my sister."

"No, Miss Judy, I'm afraid that is impossible. She will be well taken care of, so please don't fret over her. You, on the other hand, have been claimed by a Tier 1 male. Since your medical evaluation showed that you are now at your most fertile, the, what you would call, bonding ceremony will occur tonight. I am supremely happy to inform you that I, Appolus and Tier 1 male, have claimed you as my vessel."

Appolus bowed deeply and kissed her hand. The blood drained from her face and her voice failed her. All she could think was, _'Don, Dad, somebody please save me...'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Two figures stood in the distance, silhouetted by the pink rays of the evening sun. They were both clothed in shimmering purple fabric that enhanced the golden glow of their hair. Both turned to him expectantly as he floated towards them in his chair. He called for her to come to him, but the male pulled her behind him, a disgusted look on his face. "You have no claim on her for you are not a whole man. I can give her what she wants and needs, and so I claim this woman for myself." The Golden Man turned away from him and kissed the woman deeply as her arms snaked around his neck to pull him close._

"Don?"

Although the arm that shook him was gentle, he jerked awake awash in fear.

"Don, are you all right?"

Reality returned the fear was pushed aside. "Maureen! Where are Judy and Penny?"

"They're back at the spa. Have John or Will been here?"

"Will was here today. I asked him to try to get John and Dr. Smith back here tonight. Will and I are worried, Maureen. Something is just not right here."

"I know. They kept me separated from John. Every time I asked to see him, they put me off, I'm worried about him."

As she was speaking, John and Will ran up the ramp, with Dr. Smith not far behind. John immediately embraced his wife and held her close for several minutes.

"Oh, John, I had the feeling I might not see you again. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, other than put us to work."

Dr. Smith was breathing heavily when he entered, "Oh, the pain! We were made to work like common laborers. My back is quite delicate, you know, and cannot take the stress of hard labor. Were it not for the delightful food, I would be happy to leave this planet behind us!"

John interrupted, "You were right, Don. We investigated the hospital type building and found the reason people never leave. It's called the Ministry of Extermination. I'm afraid they may eventually come for you."

Maureen interjected, "But the medical director of the spa said that he would examine Don to see if he could help him."

"Yeah, just like they fixed the ship," Don replied.

Will commented, "They never came to fix it, did they."

"Nope. But the hull is patched and welded and the shields are back up."

John asked, "How did you get all that done?"

"I didn't have much else to do. Oh, and by the way, the hover bikes are operational, and I modified one to all manual controls for me. I couldn't do anything about the landing strut, but I did salvage what was left of it."

Realization hit them both at the same time… Salvage, the name of the ship that brought them to this planet.

John spoke first. "This isn't a repair facility, it's a junk yard."

"Yeah, keep what's useful and get rid of everything else."

John turned to Maureen. "Where are Judy and Penny?"

"They're still at the spa, but Appolus is with them, and I'm sure he'll take good care of them."

At the mention of that name, Don closed his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sure he will."

Maureen didn't miss his comment, but continued, "But I am worried about them. This society reveres women and treats them well, yet keeps them hidden. They're only valued for their use as 'vessels' for procreation."

John was not happy. No one was going to use his daughters as simply a 'vessel'. "We have to get them out of there."

Don remembered his dream and couldn't help but comment. "John, you have to rescue Penny, but... what if Judy wants to… stay?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Judy might be happy here." He hesitated, almost afraid to continue. "You know, she was radiant after that banquet. She seems to like this Appolus guy, and maybe…" The words almost stuck in his throat, "Maybe he can give her what I can't."

Maureen couldn't stand to hear this. "Don, stop! She loves you. Even today, when they asked her why she would marry someone who obviously couldn't procreate…"

He closed his eyes and winced when he heard that comment.

"Don, I'm sorry. I know this is a sensitive issue for you, but you have to know that she didn't hesitate a moment. She said that she would marry you, because she loves you."

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, he refocused his thoughts. "Let's go get them."

* * *

Sumptuous décor… gourmet foods… physical pampering… male attention… all had a seductive effect on Penny at first. She had never experienced such luxury in her life, and she found herself appreciating the opulence that was offered to her on this planet. As she walked around, she touched the silk and satin fabrics and smelled the light floral fragrance that surrounded her, but she missed her family. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness descended upon her and she wondered what had happened to them.

She had asked about her sister, but was told that it would be impossible to see her because Judy had been "claimed" by Appolus. Penny could not believe the news was true. She knew Judy was in love with Don, and couldn't imagine her with any other man. She decided that she had to find her sister and left her room to search for her.

While wandering around the spa in search of her sister, Penny spied Kairon carrying towels down the hall. She admired his tall, slender body as she approached him, and noted that his clear blue eyes contrasted quite handsomely with his dark wavy hair. She wondered how she had not noticed his good looks and kind demeanor earlier. She pointed to his translator and hoped that he would be able to give her a clue about where to find Judy.

"Hello! Do you remember me from this morning?"

"Of course. What are you doing out in the hallways? The announcements have been completed, and you should be in your room."

"I'm trying to find my sister."

"Ah, yes, the one who wants to bond with a weak male."

"She was claimed tonight. Where would she be brought?"

"Well, if the bonding ceremony was to be tonight, she would have been brought to the Ministry of Claims to prepare for the bonding."

"Where would that be?"

"You cannot go there, you are not yet claimed. It would be dishonorable for you to appear at the Ministry alone."

"Would you go with me?"

"I am only a Tier 3 male. I am not worthy to accompany you there. You are suitable for a Tier 1 male. I would be severely punished if I was to appear there."

"What makes you unworthy?"

"It is the way of our society. My father is a Tier 3, and then, so am I. It is an orderly system that has sustained us for thousands of years."

"Well, I still don't see what is so wonderful about it. I don't see that you're any different from Appolus. Why should he have first choice for a woman, and you have no choice? Not only that, valuing women simply as 'vessels', regardless of how well you treat them, is just wrong!"

"I do not question our history."

"Well, maybe you should, or somebody should. Look, I don't want you to be punished, just tell me where the Ministry is and I'll find it."

"Miss Penny, it is not safe for you to travel alone. I will accompany you there, but I cannot enter the building. I hope you understand."

"I do, and thank you."

* * *

The hover bikes were quiet, fast and quick. If they weren't on such a serious mission, Don and John would have thoroughly enjoyed their ride to the spa to look for the girls. As they pulled up to the building, they found Penny and Kairon walking down the intricate steps. John jumped off of the hover bike to hug his daughter, and then asked about Judy's whereabouts.

"We were going to go find her now. She was 'claimed' by Appolus."

Don immediately reacted, "What do you mean, 'claimed'?"

Kairon replied, "She will be Appolus' vessel after they have completed the bonding ceremony tonight. Tell me, are you the fiancé?"

Don nodded, but wondered if the term was even relevant anymore. .

"If you are a man of honor, you would allow her to bond so that she could procreate."

He looked Kairon directly in the eye and adamantly stated, "I will… as long as it's what she really wants. Let's not waste any more time. Where is she?"

"I will ride with you and show you the way."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

How many different ways could she rephrase the line, "I don't want to bond with you?" Appolus had been quite polite and listened patiently to her objections, but his constant reply had been "It will be dealt with at the Ministry." He sounded like a broken record, and she was ready to scream in frustration if she heard that answer one more time. They had reached the building quickly in a hover car, and she hoped that all would be resolved once they spoke with the Counselor of Vessels at the Ministry.

The Ministry was a soaring white building with huge bronze doors that opened to reveal a cathedral ceiling awash in a soft blue glow, and a long aisle lined with radiant red glittering gems. The walls appeared to wave gently like a majestic purple curtain swaying in a breeze. Judy was awe-struck when she entered, and she stood, mesmerized by the sight before her. As she stepped onto the floor, it lit in a swirl of multi-colored patterns. She noticed that her foot created intense colors that circled away from her body in quick, tight concentric circles. Appolus' footstep, on the other hand, created a slow rhythmic pattern that looked like a spring uncoiling away from him.

Appolus bowed deeply to her as several men appeared to take them away to separate quarters.

"Do not fear, Miss Judy. These Tier 3 males will prepare us for the ceremony. When we appear in front of the Counselor, all will be explained."

"But…"

Judy had no chance to object as she was whisked away to a small room. With no translator available, she was at the mercy of the men who prepared her. There was little for them to do, however, as they simply placed a purple veil on her head and draped a long flowing cape around her shoulders. She was then lead to the top of the aisle again, where Appolus, clothed in a similar purple cape, was waiting for her. He wrapped his arm around hers, and led her down the aisle to the Counselor who was clothed in glowing golden robes that emitted their own rays of light. Judy felt as if she were being hypnotized as she proceeded down the aisle with Appolus. After greeting the Counselor, Appolus turned to Judy and captured her lips in a long, imprisoning kiss.

At that moment, the doors swung open and three figures appeared at the top of the aisle. Penny and John stood side by side, with Don sitting on a hover bike next to them. John and Penny called her name and attempted to walk down the aisle, but were stopped by an invisible force field that wavered like a curtain of plastic when they attempted to walk through it. Don felt as if he was hallucinating. He was reliving his dream, and the thought of leaving crossed his mind as he remembered how happy she had been with Appolus. John and Penny started banging on the force field with their fists and shouting Judy's name over and over again. Their actions brought Don back to reality and he realized that he couldn't leave without being sure that this was what Judy wanted. He backed the bike up a few feet, revved its engine, put his head down and hit the force field at full speed, shattering the wall that held them back.

The enchantment of the ceremony was broken as Don stopped short of the couple. Appolus immediately stepped between the hover bike and Judy, not allowing Don to have access to her. She screamed Don's name and attempted to step around Appolus, but the Counselor held her back. Don, however, was determined to intervene.

"Out of my way, Golden Boy," he warned.

Appolus stood straighter. "I have claimed Miss Judy as my vessel. You are a weak one. You cannot procreate and are, therefore, not worthy to claim her."

By this time, John and Penny had reached the base of the aisle, and Don stretched his arm out to hold them back.

"My 'worthiness' is not the issue here. I won't interfere if this is what Judy wants."

Appolus bellowed, "I am a Tier 1 male and my claim takes precedence over any objections! She is my vessel and, therefore under my control. You, weak one, will be dealt with by the Ministry of Extermination, which is what you deserve!"

With that statement, he swept his left arm across Don's upper body and knocked him off the hover bike, which went skidding towards the wall. Don was furious, grabbed Appolus' ankles, and pulled his feet out from under him. Before Appolus could react, Don lay atop him, with one hand holding Appolus' face to the floor and the other holding his arms locked behind him.

"Now who's the weak one, Goldie?"

Appolus kicked his legs uselessly, as Don's had him pinned to the floor. The Counselor released Judy and she crouched down beside Don and Appolus.

Don turned to her and spoke with sincerity underlining every word. "Tell me what you want, Judy."

She removed the veil from her head and whispered, "I want you."

His eyes watered and he tightened his grip on Appolus, who groaned in pain. Don then continued, "But I read your journal. I can't give you everything you want. This might be your only chance for… for motherhood. Think about that. I don't want you to ever regret sacrificing that for me."

She knocked on his protective wall again, this time hoping that she could wield the sledgehammer hard enough to destroy it. She repeated the words that she had said to him all those months ago on the cliff. "Even if I had a hundred men to choose from, you know I'd choose you."

And he remembered his response, but this time he replied with confidence. "Yeah, I do."

The sound of chaos came from the doorway, and then Maureen marched down the aisle with laser pistol in hand. She was being led by Kairon and behind her were the males who had prepared Judy for the ceremony. Maureen pointed her laser at Appolus while John helped Don off of him. The native males took hold of Appolus and dragged him away.

Don embraced Judy and they engaged in a deep, penetrating, soulful kiss. The floor lit up in colorful concentric circles emanating from them in the center in a slow, rhythmic pattern, much like those that a gently fallen leaf might create on a still lake.

Upon seeing this, the Counselor knelt before them and recited several lines in his native tongue while holding a palm over each of their heads. He then placed both his hands on Judy's shoulders and sang what sounded like a prayer, then did the same to Don. He took both of their right hands and brought them together, surrounding them with his own. He touched his forehead to the tips of their fingers and completed his prayer. Letting their hands go, he nodded and smiled brightly at them.

Don and Judy looked at each other, dumbstruck. Maureen had tears in her eyes as she met her husband's eyes. He returned her heartfelt stare and then smiled warmly at his daughter and the man he had come to regard as a both a friend and a son.

"I think you're bonded!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Maureen and Penny opted to return to the Jupiter with John. Through the use of Kairon's translator, The Counselor invited Don and Judy to spend the night in a secluded room of the Ministry reserved for newly bonded couples and they accepted, with John and Maureen's blessings. Before leaving, Kairon couldn't refrain from asking Don about how he had overpowered Appolus.

"High school wrestling."

"Wrestling?"

"It's a sport."

"Sport?"

"You know, recreation."

"Recreation?"

"I'll tell you what… Meet us at the Jupiter 2 in the salvage yard for lunch tomorrow, and I'll explain it all to you." He turned to Judy and murmured, "Right now, I need to turn my attention… elsewhere."

After settling into the room, Judy found herself lying in the middle of a large, warm, satin encased bed with Don beside her. She ran her hand along his muscular arm and chest to his neck. She leaned closer and brushed her lips across his then nibbled his ear, which made him shiver in pleasure. She returned to his lips and engaged him in a long, lingering kiss. Don's hands softly slid over her body as he made love to her the only way he could. Sliding down her torso, he held her hips and nudged her legs open with his chin and snuggled comfortably between them. She was slowly enveloped in an aura of pleasure. As her tension mounted, she caressed his head with her hands and moaned, "Don't stop, oh please, don't stop." Her body suddenly arched and she shuddered with a final gasp of pleasure.

They lay together in exhaustion for quite a long time, he with his head on her belly and she with her hand in his hair. Finally, he made his way back up to her face and kissed her deeply and slowly until they had no more breath other than what was passed between them. After unsealing his mouth from hers, he turned onto his side and held her close.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For giving up so much and still loving me."

"That was the easy part. The hard part was getting you to believe it."

Guilt masked his face as he closed his eyes, regretting that he had caused her pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just let me love you, because I am committed to you now and always."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast was a joyous affair on the Jupiter. Penny regaled Will and Dr. Smith with the events of the previous night, and they were now discussing how to best welcome the happy couple home. Various ideas had been bandied about, including a special dinner, cake, and the usual decorations.

Maureen wasn't satisfied with their list so far. "You know, they have been through so much, I'd like to do something really special for them."

John poured himself a second cup of coffee and responded, "I agree with you, darling, but I have no idea what that should be."

"Are they really married now?" Will asked.

"Well, I guess according to the laws of Marvenius they are," John responded.

Dr. Smith sniffed, held his nose higher in the air and couldn't resist adding his own opinion on the matter. "Indeed! Colorful lights and mumbo jumbo said by a man clothed in gold does not make them married. After all, they are not citizens of this planet, so the laws do not apply to them. They must be married according to the laws of Earth. I don't understand, Professor Robinson, how you allowed them to spend a night together without a proper Earth ceremony conducted by you. You are, after all, a minister."

"You know, Dr. Smith, you may have just hit on something there. We can surprise them with a ceremony."

Maureen chimed in, "Now, wait a minute, John. A woman should be able to plan her own wedding. We can't make that a surprise."

"Mom," Penny interjected, "since Judy and Don have already spent a night together, will they share a room when they come back?"

"I hadn't thought about that. What do you think, John?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Penny cheered. "Now I can finally get my own room."

"That's it!" Maureen and John exclaimed together. "We'll get a room ready for them."

The debate was on about which room would serve the newlyweds best. Dr. Smith, who had voiced his objections onto deaf ears, indignantly left the galley. As he rose with the elevator, the hover bike rode up the ramp into the Jupiter, with Judy leaning on Don's back, her arms around his waist. As she hopped off the bike, Dr. Smith was immediately struck by the utter happiness being exuded by the couple. They absolutely beamed with joy and love.

He approached Judy and held her hand. "My dearest Judith, I have never seen you look more beautiful and radiant." He asked, "May I kiss the bride?"

"Be my guest," Don replied.

He then turned to Don as the rest of the family spilled into the room and offered their hugs and congratulations. He shook Don's hand and offered, "Congratulations, my good Major! And I dare say that you have a most agreeable effect on your lovely young bride."

Don uncharacteristically blushed and whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Zach. You know the unrelenting exercise regimen you had me follow definitely had something to do with that."

He whispered back, "Never fear, Smith is here."

* * *

Unfortunately, Don and Judy's early return interfered with the room reassignments, but they needed to prepare for Kairon's visit. They had little time even for that preparation, as Kairon hastily approached the ship much sooner than expected. He breathlessly entered and immediately activated the translation device.

"You must prepare to leave immediately! Appolus has accused the Counselor of Claims of going against our established laws and has proclaimed that he and the rest of us who helped you should be sent to the Ministry of Extermination. He has also vowed to reclaim what was his. You, Major West, are in grave danger, as are the rest of the Robinson family. You will all be exterminated, except for Judy and Penny. Once their usefulness as vessels has been completed, they too will be exterminated."

"I won't run away," Don responded. "You helped us and we won't leave you to fight this alone."

"I respectfully thank you for your offer, however, you must protect your women. You have already done enough to have us reconsider our ways. By our definition, you were a 'weak one' who overpowered Appolus, a Tier 1 male who was thought to be amongst the strongest and most deserving on our planet. You are already a legend and your story will spread to fuel the rebellion that is now brewing in the lower tiers of our society."

John addressed him directly. "Thank you for the warning, Kairon. Protecting my family," and he pointedly glanced at Don, "all of it, is my first priority. What can we do to help you before we leave?"

"Just stay safe."

Maureen and Dr. Smith had slipped down to the medical facilities to gather information to pass on to Kairon. She returned with a long printout, which she gave to him. "Kairon, I believe your women are suffering from something very similar to Guillain-Barre Syndrome, from which they can recover. If nothing else, please fight for the right of the old, infirm and weak to live their lives out in peace."

Kairon bowed to her as he accepted the printout. "Thank you, Mrs. Robinson. I am indebted to you for sharing your knowledge."

He turned to Penny and took her hand and kissed it. He held it tightly as he extended his gratefulness to her. "And you, Miss Penny, are the one to whom we are most indebted. You are the one who questioned our ways and our values. I want to thank you for instilling in me the courage to follow what is right, rather than what has always been. I pray that you will return and find that we have been victorious and formed a society that finds all beings to be of equal worth."

"I will return," Penny smiled proudly at him, "I promise."

"I will be waiting for you."

Penny hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Kairon bowed to all and turned to leave.

Don stopped him and offered him his hand. "Thank you, Kairon, I owe you one. We will come back. I still need to teach you about wrestling and other forms of… recreation."

Kairon grasped his hand warmly, nodded, and was gone.

The family gathered themselves together in a collective breath.

"How soon before we can lift off?" John asked.

"As soon as everyone is strapped in," was Don's reply.

"What about that missing landing strut?"

"Not a problem. We won't even miss it taking off. Now, landing… that might be a problem."

**End of Part 2**


End file.
